


𝕱𝖆𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗

by DollyDawdlingxoxo



Series: Old Works [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Incest, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDawdlingxoxo/pseuds/DollyDawdlingxoxo
Summary: You ask about your father, and Big Mom is not very happy with you.
Relationships: Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin/Reader
Series: Old Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	𝕱𝖆𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Deviantart and Quotev.

Charlotte <y/n> was well known not only over Tottoland, but all around the world.

  
  
She wasn’t strong, she wasn’t smart, she wasn’t overly beautiful, she was just <y/n>, and Big Mom loved her little <y/n>. Anyone who opposed, insulted or even looked at her daughter strange was instantly executed, and Linlin was unable to count how many times she had killed one of her own citizens and even children for her daughter. It was not as if <y/n> was a suck-up, nor did she consistently try to please Linlin, she was just always with her. She was with Linlin almost every second of the day; she consulted her, helped her decide, sang with her, and even gave her popular and cute fashion tips to make Linlin look even more beautiful than she could imagine in her old age.

  
  
Linlin never pushed <y/n> to do things, nor did she wish for <y/n> to marry so early on in her life. In fact, the only aspect of <y/n> she controlled was her hair. Linlin loved to touch her hair — it was just so soft and fluffy, and she could spend hours laughing and talking with her daughter all the while styling her hair in unique way. Not once had <y/n> opposed Linlin's decisions, nor had she ever gotten mad at her devilish mother and snapped. Although it was fairly the same for the rest of her children, minus a few rogue ones, but Linlin had never once seen <y/n> afraid of her, which made her love for her daughter grow.

  
  
That’s why she was so shocked at the very question <y/n> just asked.

  
  
”Could you repeat that?” Linlin stuttered, shocked, confused and actually rather angered at what her favourite child had just questioned her. She had paused, her hands only slightly hovering through the young daughter’s silky locks as her made-up eyes had widened in surprise. <y/n> blinks, and repeats her former question, “Who is my father?”

  
  
“What brought all of this up?” The larger female questions in a shaky voice, unable to accept the fact that her wonderful, beautiful daughter was in fact asking this very question which she had so dreaded to speak of ever since <y/n> was born. The thought of that man made Linlin’s stomach clench. <y/n> continues, “Is it Streusen? He’s the only husband you keep around.. Could it be Pound? Am I directly related to Chiffon-nee and Lola-nee?” Lola: the very daughter which Linlin had become to despise. The fact that <y/n> could even imagine being directly related to that disgusting monstrosity pulled Linlin’s heart strings into utter anger. Her expression darkened. “Neither one of them.” Was all she spoke, eyes clouded with pure rage.

  
  
”Who is it then?”

  
  
Her throat dry, Linlin could barely even comprehend how <y/n> had began thinking of such atrocities — it was unbelievable! Perhaps she had always been thinking about this. Perhaps she always wanted a father, Linlin wasn’t enough! Maybe <y/n> had gotten close to her mother only to figure out the answer to this query. That thought allowed sadness and anger course through her veins, and her blood bubbled and brewed with pure rage. Traitor. She was trying to get of her, Linlin knew! She knew that she wasn’t the best of mothers for her children, but god damn did she try for <y/n>! She stayed by her side when she was harmed or ill, she allowed <y/n> to eat the same meals as her, hell, she had full control over Linlin’s homies! As soon as Linlin tells <y/n> who her father is, she will run off with him and leave her, just like Mother did! She’ll betray her, just like her parents did! — Hush. Calm.

  
  
That was surely not the case. This was Charlotte <y/n> we are talking about. Loyal, calm, caring. There was absolutely no way that she was readying to betray her mother, not ever. It was simply just an innocent question. She meant no halm in the slightest.

  
  
Linlin forced a small grin across her face, her tone of voice shaking in anger as she tries to control her emotions, “<y/n>, you’re loved very much by Mama.. you know that, right?” Confused by the question, <y/n> ponders for a second what her reasoning for mentioning this would be, before she nods, “Yes Mama, and I love you just as much.” That’s it. That’s all she needed to know that her daughter was not going to betray her. But even so, a warning should suffice on making sure it’ll never truly happen.

  
  
”Then if that’s true, never speak of your father again. Your father was a disgusting and disloyal pig whom dared to betray not only me, but this whole entire country as well!” Linlin proclaimed, her orbs glazed over in undeniably prominent animosity. “You don’t need a papa, all you need is me to stay happy! Do you understand?”

  
  
Love was something <y/n> grew up with. She was always being showered with love, whether it was from her siblings, from the citizens or from her mother — she was, very obviously, the favourite family member in the Charlotte Family. So why? Why was <y/n> seeing so much anger being directed towards her? She didn’t know how to react to this situation at all.. She had seen anger being thrown towards others. Hell only knows the horrors she had seen. But this was a new experience, so all she did was nod. “Yes, Mama.” Linlin’s plump lips spread into a grin, pleased at the fact that her wonderful daughter had understood why she was so upset with her. “Now then, shall we eat basbousa?”

She tried her best with <y/n>. She truly did.


End file.
